


When He Fell From Grace

by orphan_account



Series: Whatever Remains [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Backstory, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leon has a bad day.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Sonia, Dande | Leon/Sonia
Series: Whatever Remains [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604815
Kudos: 29





	When He Fell From Grace

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place prior to The Coming Age, and covers Leon's absence as the Champion.

_ Knock Knock Knock _

It was half past two in the morning, and Sonia had  _ just  _ closed her eyes to finally take a rest. After an excruciatingly long day at her post, and a few drinks once she got home, she contemplated just ignoring the visitor. However, after the tenth set of knocks, it became clear they wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon. So, Sonia got up, put on a bathrobe and her meanest face, and marched down to the foyer.

“It’s half-past fucking two, what do you wa-”

She was cut off by a few things; One, the intense smell of booze wafting in from outside, and two, the sight of a disheveled Leon standing in the doorway.

“Leon?” She asked, not really believing the circumstances that had presented itself in front of her.

“ _ Hic… _ H-heya, cyoo-tie~” Leon mumbled, stumbling inside without much resistance nor a proper invitation. “Jus’ came on by t’ see ya, hope y’ don’ mind…”

Seeing Leon like this, Sonia had no idea how to react. It really didn’t make sense to her, how could Leon, the Champion of Galar, the indomitable personality, the paragon of friggin’  _ sobriety  _ be this shitfaced? And what the hell did he mean by  _ cutie?!  _

These were all questions for later, but for now, Sonia put herself in nurse-mode and led the drunken man-child to the couch.

“Stay here, Lee, I’m gonna get you some water, alright?”

Leon did as he was told, though he began fiddling with his champion uniform, seemingly trying in vain to take off the ridiculous cape that hung from his back like a superhero.

Sonia ran into the kitchen, grabbing a large glass to fill with water. She had filled it about half way when Leon had called over to her.

“S- _ hic _ -Sonia! Wha’s with th’ fancee pillows y’ got… dey look like li’l banan… banananan… ba-”

Cutting off the drunkard with a shove of water to his chest, Sonia sat down next to him and began thinking.

“T’ankya kindly, miss cutie.”

Choosing not to delve deeper into his drunken flirts, she looked at Leon more closely, resting her eyes on his chest.

“Where’s your champion pin, Lee?”

Looking down at the empty slot on his uniform, Leon sighed, shutting his eyes tight for a few seconds before looking back up at his host.

“ _ Ilos… _ ” he whispered quietly.

“What?”

“I lost.”

The sudden realization hit Sonia like a bag of bricks, immediately cupping her mouth and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“I’m… I’m sorry, Lee. Who… who won?”

“Sum kid named bed or som’thin, I dunno…”

Never in a million years did Sonia think that Leon could not only be given a challenge from a challenger, but to  _ lose?  _ It was unheard of.

“Do you… wanna talk about it?”

Leon shook his head before leaning against her, after which Sonia gave him a tight hug and a kiss on his head. She let him sleep on her shoulder that night.


End file.
